My Lion King Story Mistakes
by Emily642
Summary: The mistakes I've made in my Lion King Stories
1. Lion King III

**Hey guys! **

**So, last week, I noticed how much I screw up some details in my Lion King stories. So, I made a bloopers list about my mistakes. I don't mean spelling or grammar mistakes and stuff like that. I mean stuff like I posted here. Enjoy! If this section is too much about Zazu, sorry. These are the only, serious mistakes I can find. If you guys find any other mistakes in my stories like this, LET ME KNOW, so I can add them!**

**BTW, I'm beginning my Princess and the Frog story really soon, so stay tuned!**

* * *

**Lion King III:**

I spelled Rafiki's name wrong a lot. Got it right now! =]

I could had room for Single Ladies/I love you, Shenzi scene: I'm punching myself in the face for that. I had a great idea for _Lion King 3 _during the part when the lion cubs and the chicks get pursued by the hyneas. To save them, based right off the Hula scene in The Lion King, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, and Amira would do the Single Ladies dance. After THE Single Ladies Dance, Ed, Banazi, and Shenzi would go after them. Thus, the kids escape. So, based on The Lion King 1.5, to stall the hyneas from killing them, Timon would say he still loves Shenzi and kisses her. Unfortuanely, for Timon, she loves him back XD

I thought I didn't had the space since it would be hard to rewrite "Single Ladies", so I removed it. But, later as I was doing Little Lioness, I recognized I could skip the song and picked up when the 4 are running from their lives.

I didn't do the "Put Goodness in Kopa's Heart" thing. It was intentional, though.

**Chapters 1-3:**

The chicks could have talked, even as newborns.

**Chapter 3:**

"Besides, the trip will take too long for the kids. A day or 2 from here."

It would take them a day or 2 to walk to Peoponi. Flying would take a couple of hours. So, they could do it.

**Chapter 4:**

"Ok, I would tell you to stop ruining my painting, Sire." said Rafaki, "but the last time you did it, it was important."

In a deleted scene from Lion King 2, Mufasa ruins a painting of Kiara and the Circle of Life to let Rafiki know about Kovu and Zira, but it never happened in the movie.

**Chapter 5:**

No African name for Grandpa (intentional).

"Well, darling," chuckled Timon. "We would, but….he's pretty much our son." Malki always heard that Mufasa was Simba's dad, so she was confused by this.

"I thought Mufasa was your dad, Grandpa." said Malki, looking at Simba.

Malki would have known that Timon and Pumbaa raised Simba after Mufasa died

"She's marrying a hornbill, who is in a noble class like us and has morals, charm, class, smarts…"

Haki, Zazu's future son-in-law, is not in the noble class, like Zazu wanted. Plus, he didn't force his desires for a son-in-law in Royal Engagement.

"Simba!" pleaded Zazu. "Make sure your grandchildren pounce on my kids."

That sentence XD

"Nzuri is a little like you," said Kovu. "She has your over-the-top, dramatic nature."

Nzuri doesn't really show her daddy's side in her for the rest of the stories. The kids aren't nothing like their parents, except Blue, who shows his father's goody, goody side.

**Chapter 6**

"Wow, I thought it would be worse." said Zazu, "but this isn't nearly as bad as the drought under Scar's rule."

"Yet." added Amira. "It's getting very dry."

Not sure if it is a mistake, but Amira wasn't there, so how did she knew what it was like?

**Chapter 9**

"Simba?" cried Nunuu. "THE Simba? You mean you're the Lion King?" Simba smiled, "Well, I was. My son in-law is now the King and my daughter is queen."

Simba is the Lion King, not Kovu.

**Chapter 14**

"Hey, I have an idea! Let's do it in partners!" said Binti. "Blue, you go on Shuja. I'll go on Malki. Timon and Pumbaa, stay with each other!"

"Yeah!" commented Blue.

"Great idea, Zuri!" said Pumbaa. "But, we're not playing, remember? We're supervising."

Binti came up with that idea, not Nzuri.

"I would bring myself…and my best friend in danger…and my best friend by having hyenas chase us."

Best friend repeated twice.

**Chapter 15**

See **The Royal Engagement **section. (Chapter 3).

**Chapter 17**

"And out of all of the handsome, rich, and snooty princes, I chose you."

This makes Azize sound snooty and he isn't.

**Chapter 22**

I spelled Moki's name wrong. It's Mosi.

**Chapter 26**

Lyrics to One by One are possibly wrong.

**Chapter 27**

"Well, they're distracted!"

*_While _they're distracted

**Chapter 28**

"They're a month old!" said Zazu. "Why would they be well-behaved?"

They're not a month old, they are a few months old.


	2. The Little Lioness

**Little Lioness**

I have mistaken Binadamu, KOVU'S REAL NAME, for Khalfani. I thought Bindamu was Kovu's father name, but it's actually Khalfani. Awkward!

I forgot some features of Peoponi at first.

I spelled Jozi's name for the rest of the story.

Rafiki could have used the transformation spell for Malki, Timon, and Pumbaa, instead of making them that carriage.

**Chapter 1**

"After that, Kovu and Kiara's son, Shuja joined them. Shuja looks just like Kovu with his red eyes and black mane. But, he has Kiara's fur color."

In Lion King III, Shuja has red hair, not black.

**Chapter 7**

"But, what you did was stupid!" said Simba. "You risked your life. What if he did attack you? His pride could have killed you."

"Actually, Grandpa…" started Malki.

"The pride was kind to you too?" said Binadamu.

"Yup!" said Malki. "Oh, and his mother was so beautiful. And she was so sweet, and…"

There were no mention of Jalil's family before that. So, how did Simba know about the pride?


	3. The Royal Engagement

**NFTA-A lot of these mistakes are involved with The Lion King III.**

* * *

**Royal Engagement**

I found a better name for Nzuri. I wanted her name to mean "beautiful." But, it turns out that Nzuri means "good" and "beautiful", but mostly "good". Oops! The name I found for Nzuri is Ayanna, which means "beautiful flower" in African, which is perfect for Nzuri because of her beauty as a teenager. Plus, my friend's name is Ayanna!

Siri, who was a mini-villian in Lion King 3 (Chapter 3), could be Haki's father! Haki has blue, red and white feathers and Siri has red, black, and white feathers. I didn't recognized this until a while ago. But, this gives me an idea for my upcoming Zazu/Amira story ;) Yes, it's a prequel, but I might change a lot of things, but keep the main story to put this in. IDK.

**Lion King III/Royal Engagement**

"_I can't believe that I'm marrying THAT THING tomorrow!" she said. _

"_I know," said Durra. "And on our 18__th__ birthday too! The way how he is and the way how he is acting now. That rude, whiny son of a hawk!"_

I told forgot that Amira was supposed to marry at age 18 by her 18th birthday as a law. But, Nzuri was 18 at the beginning of the story. So, I forgot that she had to get married on her 18th birthday.

"Because _**Mother and Father are good friends with his parents. But, they're good hornbills. **_What went wrong with Katili?"

"Because Katili threatened war with us if he did." said Fahari.

"But, he's a prince?" cried Amira.

"Yes," continued Fahari, "but princes from his kingdom are allowed to declare wars."

"_**But, his parents could stop him!" said Hanuni.**_

"_**They're terrified of him!"**_

I totally forgot about this line in Lion King III. In TLK III, it's said that Katili's parents are alive and they're good hornbills. But in Royal Engagment, his father is evil & abusive and his mother's dead.

"_It was the Pre-Wedding Ball held for Prince Katili and Princess Amira. Everything was horrible so far. Katili was so rude to everyone he has meet. He kept on stepping on his fiancé's toes as they were doing the waltz, and blamed it on Amira, who was doing the waltz perfectly, for ruining the waltz. He hated their wedding gifts and acted so ungrateful for the gifts. Now, to bring it altogether, Katili was furious that the cake was the flavor THAT Amira wanted, so he totally lost it and he threw the cake on her." _

I forgot about that ball until finishing the story up.

Zazu and Amira could been younger. They could been 5 years old (An hornbill's life cycle is 20-40 years old), and they could have be still their age. So, the middle age and gray feathers weren't necessary. Bibi, Furaha, and Amira's dad could stillbe alive.

**Prologue**

_They remembered him, looking at Nzuri and stroking her face as he said that._

Katili never stroke her face. I did this on purpose though.

**Chapter 2**

_"I'm stuck between red, white, and blue." _

_"But, it clashes with my feathers." She removed the blue flower and put it in her vase that a maid got for her._

_"So, what do you think?" asked Nzuri. "Pink for girly or red for romantic?"_

Pink wasn't a part of the three, white was.

_"Oh, honey!" gasped Amira. "You're beautiful!" Nzuri opened her eyes._

_"I love it!" said Amira, excitedly while putting her wings on it to feel it._

*Nzuri on the second Amira

**Chapter 10**

_"Well," said Katili, calming down. "I'm a rare and awesome thing. I'm powerful. I'm funny. Good-looking, warm, smooth, and funny." _

Funny is said twice.

"_I can find you a maiden much prettier than her and YOUNGER! Way, way, younger than…" _

I meant to put down OLDER, instead of younger. XD

**Chapter 14**

_"I'm going to get Simba," decided Blue. "Or Kovu. Or Kiara. Any lion or lioness that can help!"_

Thankfully recognized this mistake the next day. Since it took the lions one day to get to Peoponi by foot, they would never get to the wedding on time

**Chapter 15**

"_On my own_," she sang. _"Pretending he's beside me. All alone, I walk with him until morning._"She heard joyful "mmmmmms" from Katili. He was enjoying her singing.

"_All alone,_"she continued, with tears in her eyes. _"I walk with him 'til morning. Without him, I feel his wings around me_. _When I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me…"_

I repeated the lyrics twice. And since it's here, bad puncation (sp.) is here too.

**Chapter 19**

_"There are some of the bride's cousins," Haki heard on TV, "Prince Idili, the son of Queen Hanuni as the ring bearer, and Princesses Amira and Farashuu, the daughters of Queen Durra as the flower girls."_

I thankfully realized this as writing. The 3 would be too old to be these. In Lion King 3, Nzuri, Binti, & Blue are like 4-6 years old in birds years. One of their aunts had babies while the other aunt was pregnant. In Royal Engagement, the babies would be either pre-teens or teenagers since Nzuri, Binti, & Blue are 18. Plus, Nzuri's female cousins could be her bridesmaids!

**Chapter 20**

Basi never attacked Katili during the wedding scene.

"_Your feathers are a mix of lavender and light blue."_

Hiba's feathers were never mentioned as lavender AND light blue.

**Chapter 21**

_"What have I done?" wept Katili. "My life. Killing many innocent lives, torturing birds, taking over Birdistan, and treating everyone in it rottenly." Then, he looked at Nzuri and her bridesmaids. "Especially you four."_

_"You're darn right!" frowned Furaha._

_"Furaha, please!" whispered Nzuri in her ear, giving her a light hit by her shoulder._

There were 3 slave girls and Furaha never was one.

No objections line.

"_Zazu, who was his best maid…"_

That sentence XD

**Chapter 22**

_"If we can renew our vows!" Amira blurted out. She covered her mouth and blushed embarrassed. Zazu looked shocked and gasped._

_"Oh, I'm sorry!" she gasped. "It's stupid!" Zazu walked to her, smiling._

_"No, no, no!" he said, putting her wings on her face. He kissed her._

_"I love it! Yes, after everyone cools down, absolutely 100% yes!" Amira gasped happily._

_"YES!" Zazu got on her chair and Amira sat on his lap. The two, happy lovebirds kissed for a while._

They did renew their vows during Lion King III

**Chapter 23**

"_I cried along with you, I was that happy._"

No, Zazu didn't cry with Nzuri when she fell down.


End file.
